1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool case holding device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hand tool case holding device including a holding device housing, a case accommodating area, and at least one charging coil, which is provided for the purpose of transferring energy into the case accommodating area in a direction perpendicular to a charging surface of the holding device housing, has already been provided.